Midnight Kiss
by I Love Lots of Things
Summary: Just something because I was craving a little Karl and Avery. Just please give it a chance,
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry about the shortness of this one shot. I didn't want to write something really long. Plus, I didn't have much time. Besides, this will satisfy my needs for the moment. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Avery tossed and turned, her mind wandering back to that moment when she almost kissed Karl.

In that moment when their lips almost met had her breath hitching. They had pulled away at the last moment, and both had a mutual agreement that they were repulsed by the mere thought of kissing each other.

Well, there was something wrong with that that was keeping her up. Something was missing, ever since the kiss hadn't happened.

Avery's eyes popped open. She was covered in sweat, and her heart was thundering in her chest. All she wanted in that moment was to feel Karl's lips on hers.

And she was going to do something about it. Getting up, she slipped on her slippers and quietly slipped out of her bedroom, stole quietly down the stairs and silently out her back door.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one, because as soon as she took one step away from her house, she ran into something hard but noticeably human and male. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her upright.

Which was a good thing, because the run in had thrown her off her balance. The arms felt familiar and instantly comforted her.

"Avery?" Karl's voice rang out in a whisper. His warm breath blew across her face and instantly made goosebumps pop up all over her body.

"Karl?" Avery echoed, her heart speeding events from earlier flooded back into her mind, and all she wanted was for him to kiss her. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. Her eyes focused in on his.

"I can't stop thinking about earlier. All I want to do is kiss you." Karl blurted, leaning in closer.

"M-me too." Avery stuttered, her hands clutching his night shirt.

No other words were said as his face grew nearer to hers. Her heart almost stopped when his lips touched to hers. They were soft and really good.

Avery's heart sped up more, and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss-

And that was when Avery woke up. Sunlight was streaming into her room, her heart thundering from fear of what she just dreamt

"I like Karl Fink." She realized, her heart stopping.

It wasn't just a spur of the moment type thing, as she had thought the day before.

* * *

**Well, cheesy, wasn't it? Sorry if it was horrible. Would you like a next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I got 3 positive reviews, and I'm happy about that. I thought that I'd never get one follow, let alone the three reviews, 1 fave and 1 follow that I got. I might make this a series if I at least get one review per chapter. Well, these chapters will be short just because if they were long, I wouldn't be making a story. I hate trying to keep up with everybody's expectations of long chapters, so this is a compromise. **

**I make this into a story if I get either 1 of anything (i.e. Review, fave, follow) and you guys don't beg for a long chapter. Sorry if I come off as rude, but it's me.**

**Update: I would have had this up much sooner if it wasn't for my internet going crazy. I had the whole thing done, and I tried to save it, but then, at that moment, the wifi had to go out. Which pissed me off, but I'm writing this chapter over for you with little memory on how it went. Hope you really enjoy it lol. I guess.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DWAB, I wouldn't be writing this XD**

* * *

Avery took her time getting around for her Saturday morning jog, mulling over her last nights dream. What had gotten into her? This was crazy! An outrage! She had realized that, in that moment that their lips had almost met, she was repulsed be the mere thought of kissing him!

"I mean, why did I even have that dream? He is like Tyler on a bad hair day.

But the voice in her head was trying to reason with her in the moment thoughts. _"You had a dream about him last night."_

Avery yanked her shoelaces tightly, looping them, just to yank them again. "Shut up! I know I did! That doesn't mean that I like Karl!" It was stupid. Her dream was just a recollection of the events that had happened that day.

_"You kissed him in your dream." _Her inner voice was talking patiently, pointing out the obvious.

"That doesn't mean that I like him!" The blonde snapped, turning to the other shoe. Her voice of reason was getting on her nerves. The voice seemed to be getting closer to what she wanted blocked.

_"Why was your heart beating fast when you woke up?" _It asked, seeming to cock it's head to the side, trying to search deeply within the girl.

"Because it was a nightmare!" She barked, hopping up, eyes going wide. Her mind wandered to the events that had happened the day before and how, under false pretenses, Avery had almost kissed Karl. They had believed under something that had happened that they might like each other and that they could possibly belong to one another. Thankfully though, at the last moment, they had realized the fault and had cringed way. "Besides, Karl Fink is my enemy, and we hate each other. You heard our mutual agreement!"

There was a silence, and as it went on, Avery smiled with satisfaction. She had defeated her inner voice in an argument. With a bounce in her step, she headed towards the door when it struck again.

_"You enjoyed it." _Seriously, it was like in that silence, her inner voice had been mulling some things over. "_Remember? Remember what you said? You said-"_

"ENOUGH!" Avery had enough of this and sprinted out of her room and down the stairs, leaving the voice echoing behind her. As she steadied her pace outside, her mind went blank, only matching her intakes and outtakes of breath. That was all she focused on. It was great.

Reality set in when she bumped into something hard. As she thought about it, it felt oddly familiar to her. This was like her dream! Stumbling back, she looked up at none other than "Karl Fink?"

Karl had a look of something that looked like guilt etched on his face. "Avery?" He echoed. He had on running clothes, and seemed to have had the same idea that she had. His eyes caught hers and the staring contest began.

What felt like an eternity was actually a couple of seconds. Her heart sped up, and like the night before in her dreams, goose bumps popped up all over her body. Everything suddenly got warm. The warm that was slowly spreading throughout her body was different than the warmth that was seeping through her muscles from the run.

Her inner voice flooded back to her in a roaring wave, finishing off its sentence from where it had left off. "_You said you liked Karl Fink."_

And what scared her was that it seemed to be true.

She had a problem.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope it came out better than the last time I write it. And the last one seemed to be pretty darn great. But it seems to actually be longer this time around. Maybe it was a good thing... Anyway, tell me what you thought? Should I continue, or is this a waste of space? Thanks for reading.**

**Have any ideas? Just tell me in a review or PM me! Happy day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all the great feedback! And to that one guest: I don't know what I did wrong. I don't care though. This chapter will be as short as any other, but please keep the reviews coming in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dog with a Blog. If I did, Kavery would have already happened.**

* * *

The morning air was crisp and caressed Avery's skin as Karl grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a bench, setting her down. He plopped down right beside her, keeping the silence.

Avery twisted her hands together nervously. Thoughts were flooding back into her mind, and she could do nothing to stop them. She had mixed feelings about this. A part of her wanted to just kick him in the shin and run away, and the other part of her wanted to grab his broad shoulders, shake him and demand answers.

A car passed them, music blaring from the radio. "What kind of people blast music at this ungodly hour?" Karl blurted, keeping his eyes trained on the receding form of the car. "I mean, it's a time for people to be able to run in peace, not whatever horrid music that was."

Avery kept her mouth shut. Her inner feelings were at a war, and she was afraid that if she were to open her mouth, things that she wasn't sure of herself would come out. _"No, no, Avery. That cannot do."_ Scolded the alter ego of her inner voice.

Silence ensued for a great length, oddly comfortable. Another jogger passed them, jamming to some unheard music. Karl turned slightly, eyeing the blonde next to him. "About yesterday-"

"Yeah, about that…" Avery cut in, talking fast, "Ithinkthatimighthavesomefeelingsforyou."

He turned towards her, eyes growing wide. "What?" He wasn't sure what she had just said, but her face was beet red. She was something beautiful.

She snapped her mouth shut, shaking her head vigorously. Her eyes looked everywhere but his. Avery's long legs started swinging uncontrollably.

"Avery," Karl started, putting a hand on her shoulder, "tell me what you said." Her shoulder was magnificent, if he had to say so himself.

Her head snapped to the large hand resting on her shoulder. Warmth seeped throughout her body starting at that point. She kind of liked the feeling running through her. She realized that she was letting out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Avery felt the tension draining, and with that realization, she locked back up. Shaking her head, she pulled back away from him, afraid of the feelings.

"Avery-" Karl started again, but was stopped when said blonde got up swiftly.

"Nothing, Karl. You are vile, and I hate that you interrupted my running." She tapped her foot, and continued on, cutting off anything that the brunette could say, "Do you know how hard it is to get back into the swing of things when you stop? It's bad, Karl, _bad!_" She started to jog off.

By that time, Karl's face was red, and he had stood up angrily. "Me, interrupting you?" He made a _pfft _sound and stepped into her path. "_You _were the one to run into _me_! Therefore,_ you _are to _blame_." He poked her shoulder.

"Is that right?" She seethed, shoving her face into his. When he nodded, she snapped. "Well, I know that this is my fault." She kicked him in the shin, smiling inwardly. With that, she ran away.

Away from the sound of Karl's groaning, still not at peace with herself. Why did she have to feel this way? Why all the conflict? Running held no interest to her in that moment, but she was sure as hell going to try to focus all of her attention on it.

* * *

**AN: You know what? This is actually really fun to write. Tell me your thoughts please, and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the delay in writing. I had a lot to do. Life is getting me down, so yeah. I will write a chapter for you guys.**

**To the guest that keeps asking me to write about them having sex: NO! Look at the rating. It indicates that I intend for this to stay clean. It's supposed to be cute and for everyone to read, not for sexual things. #sorrynotsorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dog with a Blog. I only own my ideas. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello!" A voice intruded on Avery's thoughts, snapping her back into the present. Her dad's big hand was waving in her face, a bunch of concerned faces looking at her. "Earth to Avery!"

"I don't like Karl Fink! Why won't you guys just leave me alone!" Avery blurted, flushing deep red. Her hand slapped to her mouth, the realization of what she just said hitting her.

"What? We never-" Her mom started.

"Leave me alone!" Avery shouted as a knock on the door saved her face. "I'll get that." Jumping up, she ran to out of the kitchen where the smell of pork chops was and into her living room. When she opened the door, she recoiled in shock. "Why do you keep showing up?"

"What are you doing here, Karl?" Tyler asked in a bratty tone from the kitchen door. The rest of the family was already in the living room, mouths open.

"I'm here to see Avery." Karl said, not taking his eyes off of hers. "In private, if that would be possible."

"You? Alone with my little sister? No way!" Tyler snapped, taking a step forward.

"No, I'm going to do this." Avery agreed, feeling the urgency in Karl's voice. She shoved him outside and slammed the door shut behind her. "What?"

"Avery, I-" Karl started, but was cut off when Avery grabbed his arm and pulled him to a place where her family couldn't see or hear them.

"I thought it was over!" She hissed, eyes wide. She poked a finger into his chest, a zing shooting up her arm.

"Avery, you think I have something to do-" Again, he got cut off.

"Yes! No! Maybe! Stop what your'e doing!" Avery said, stepping closer. Her heart was thundering in her chest.

"I can't! I-"

"You what?" A step closer. They were almost touching. Heat started to burn between them.

"I'm not doing anything! I find myself liking you too! If anything, it's you who is doing some-" Karl was cut off yet again, but this time, not with words.

Avery grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level, crashing her lips to his.

* * *

**AN: Short, but I hope it satisfies until next time. Thanks and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I also give a shoutout to all who have faved/followed this here sorry excuse for a story. I'm sorry to those who wish for longer chapters, but I can't function on those. If I try to write longer chapters, my mind runs blank, and I feel that I am grasping onto some words that would make my story feel rushed and not put together. I write whatever comes to my mind at that time, and when my brain says it's done, it's officially done.**

**To the reviewer who brought up to me the idea of using Karl's POV; thank you. I think I won't put his perspective in this story. I will make a sequel, putting him POV into its own story. Hope you like the idea.**

**Anywho, let's get this chapter on the road! And keep the positive feedback coming! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dog with A Blog. I only own my own ideas. Thanks!**

* * *

For a second, Karl did nothing in retaliation. He stood there, his arms dangling awkwardly by his sides. His back was hunched over, making him appear old.

Avery kissed his full lips, deciding that she like the feeling of them. They were warm and tasted faintly of strawberries. She let her hands relax from their death grip on Karl's tie. As the high that encased her mind melded into a calmer state of mind, she realized that he wasn't responding to her.

With that realization, Avery let her eyes open. She saw a pained-like expression on his face. It was all scrunched up, as if he were repulsed by her. Will a sudden jerk, the blonde pulled back, backing up until her back hit a surface. Blue eyes wide, she studied him. His lips were scrunched, as were his eyes; they were clenched shut tightly.

"Sorry Karl." Avery said weakly, bowing her head. She was getting red from embarrassment.

_"Ooh, you really like him." _Her inner voice commented. Avery felt as if it was shaking it's head smugly.

Defeated, she realized that her inner voice was right; she really liked him. And she was really disappointed that he hadn't responded to her. Part of her really craved for him to respond to her.

When nothing was said, Avery took that as he didn't. He was probably already gone; he was probably sneaking away from her at this exact moment, while she wasn't looking.

Why did it feel like the world was pitted against her? When she hadn't wanted to like Karl, the world made her like him; when she did want to like him, and for him to like her, the world didn't want that. And that hurt. A lot.

"Avery." Karl's oddly soft voice rang out. If felt and sounded as though he was right in front of her.

She jerked her head up. She was right. He was right there in front of her, looking lucid. He cupped her cheek. "Don't apologize."

"What?" She looked up at him, shock coursing throughout her body. Her heart literally stopped for a beat, her breath catching in her throat.

"I really like you, and that just caught me off guard." He looked at her as if he was speculating something. His head cocked to the side. "What did you think I was going to do?"

Avery gulped. "Not like me."

In answer, Karl laughed and slowly leaned down until his lips lied on hers softly.

The world disappeared. Only their contact existed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow! I got a lot of great reviews on my last chapter! Thank you all for the feedback, whether it may be in the form of a fave, follow, or in the form of a review! It lets me know that I am actually entertaining you! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Deja vu, right? Well, sorry again. **

**My life has brightened up quite a bit, even though I got fired from my job. I now want to find a job that has to do with making pizza XD I might get one Thursday. Pray for me XD**

**Now, without further ado, let's get this chapter on the road. (Sorry for the irrelevant things that don't have to do with this story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dog with a Blog, just my own ideas. **

* * *

Avery poured herself into the kiss, relief flowing throughout her whole body. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, allowing her to relax and take a proper breath of air. Her mind finally calmed from its frenzied state, allowing it to go completely blank.

The kiss itself felt breathtaking now that Karl's lips moved with her own. It was as if their lips were made to kiss each other. The pieces fit together perfectly, making the contact that much more beautiful.

Karl had one of his arms wrapped lightly around Avery's waist, tightening just the slightest, pulling her closer to his body. The other arm was bent at an angle, allowing his hand to cup her soft face. Deciding that she liked how it felt to be pressed up against him, she snuggled in more. It was surprising to her how fit his body felt.

Although he didn't have a six-pack, he didn't have flubber either. His hard contours pressed against her soft curves excited her. It didn't show, but underneath all that padding, there were some muscles on Karl. The things that she was experiencing made her grow weak in the knees, making it hard for her to stay upright by herself.

As the blondes knees gave way a little, Avery seemed to have some sense knocked into her right along with it. All of a sudden, her mind cleared from it's haze, turning her gears again.

What the hell was she doing? Why was she feeling this way about him? All the feelings that she had been experiencing were starting to fade, a numbness taking its place. Avery tried to grasp onto the feelings that were slipping, honestly not wanting them to go. It wouldn't return, no matter how hard she tried, panic passing through her body. Her eyes flew open, the blue orbs holding a shocked look.

Yanking back, Avery pulled herself completely away from Karl, who now had his eyes open. A confused look crossed his face. "Avery, Wha-"

Before he could say anymore, Avery kicked him in the shin, darting for her house, leaving a shocked Karl behind her, surely holding a lot of unanswered question.

* * *

**AN: PLOT TWIST! **

**Sorry, I had to do it! As I have told you before, I write down whatever comes to my mind at the time. All free styled.**

**I mean, what's a story without twists and turns? **

**No story, that's what.**

**Anyway, please review, fave, and/or follow! I'd love to hear what you have to say!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you guys for all of your support! I really appreciate it! Well, I think I've gotten enough reviews on the last chapter to give me some inspiration for a new one.**  
**I'm gonna try something this chapter, so please don't bite my head off for it. (Be gentle If it works, then it does, if it doesn't, then I won't do it again. Okay, I will try for this bribe first:**  
**1-2 reviews= 650-850 words (normal)**  
**3-4 reviews= 860-1,060 words (unusual)**  
**5-6 reviews= 1,070-2,000 words (really unusual)**  
**7-8 reviews= 2,010-3,000 words (strange)**  
**9-10 reviews= 3,010-4,020 words (hard)**  
**10+ reviews= 5,100+ words (extreme)**  
**Every fave and follow that comes with it adds 5 more words to how many reviews I get. The duration of this bribe starts now and ends (since I am nice) in two weeks.**  
**While I'm waiting for that time, I'll be jotting down things that could happen (I'm really good at that) and I'll come up with something rad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dog With A Blog.**

* * *

As Avery ran up the stairs, she ignored her family as they called for her. Her heart was thundering too loud for her to hear the concern that they were showing through their words, and made her way straight to her bedroom.  
The blonde slammed the door and hopped to her bed, throwing her petite body onto it. Blankets puffed up around her and hovered in the air for a few seconds before floating back down.  
Avery could feel sweat trailing down her face, and in the palm of her hands as she tried to settle her thoughts. It was strange: she could think-everything was going through her mind at the moment-but at the same time, she couldn't form a coherent thought. Too many things were blasting through her head that she couldn't latch on to one single thought. It was as if her perfect railroad, with only one train, had suddenly mutated, growing other sets of tracks and spawning new trains: they were running all over her mind, even careening off of the new tracks and onto the grass, causing a headache to form.  
She didn't know what the heck just happened. It all had happened at once; her not wanting him, to wanting him, to wanting him to want her, to kissing him, and to her kicking him in the shin. She was freaked out by the amount of emotions that she was feeling.  
Groaning, she lifted her head to get a fresh breath of air. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, the prickling causing her to blink several times. A knock sounded through the room. Avery sniffed, then promptly yelled for whomever it was to go away.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Please let me in," Karl's voice pleaded on the other side of the door. A bump was heard, as if he had slumped on the door.  
Something in his voice made Avery's heart do a somersault. She didn't say anything as she sat up, thinking about her next course of action. Should she let him in? What did he want? Did she make a fool of herself? What was she going to say? What was he going to say? What was this? What did she want?  
She screamed, trying to flush all the questions out, and think of answers instead.  
Banging on her door made her stop. The franticness of it snapped her out of her daze. "Avery! I'm coming in!" Suddenly, Karl was right beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
Avery leaned into him, suddenly feeling at ease. She buried her head into his chest, sniffling again. He rubbed her back, not saying anything. He had a feeling that this is what was needed.  
Out of nowhere, her family barged into her room, stopping abruptly as they saw the scene unfolded in front of them. They were in shock.  
"Karl! Mom, I told you something like this was going to happen if you let him in!" Tyler exclaimed, making the wrong impression.  
"Calm down, Tyler!" Their dad said, still staring at his daughter and Karl.  
"Nothing is happening. He's comforting her." Their mom defended, pointing at the two of them on the bed.  
"Tyler, she screamed and I came in here to calm her, nothing else." Karl said softly, finding Avery's brother's eyes.  
"Go away!" Avery shouted, her voice muffled by Karl's shirt. "I need to talk to Karl." She pulled back at the last part to look at her family with a pointed look.  
"Look, I'm not leaving! I don't trust-" Tyler started to say, but his sister cut him off.  
"-Just go, Tyler. Nothing is going to happen!" She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
Her father said something, ushering his wife and daughter out, disappearing out of sight."Tyler, come on!"  
Tyler stood there for a few seconds more, surveying the scene once more, making sure that nothing was going to happen before taking a step back. He slipped out of the door, turning around once more to stare at Karl. "I'm guessing you don't need a warning, as this is one." And then he left, leaving the door wide open.  
"Shut the door, please." Avery asked, looking down at her hands, which were intertwined, twiddling nervously with the other.  
Karl did as he was told without a word, getting up. He closed the door at stood there for a few seconds.

* * *

**AN: another cliff hangar. Sorry guys. I crashed your hopes last chapter. Does this raise them back up?**  
**Please leave a review, fave and or follow, as it is much appreciated by me XD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: okay guys, so this is the last chapter. Seemingly that I got a lot of reviews, I have decided to write it now. I have a lot to write, and yeah.**

**Thank you to all who faved, followed, and reviewed on this story... It means a lot to me. Thanks for the continual support,and I hope to see you on the sequel.**

**That's right: a sequel. Which should be up around in a few weeks. I will be holding off on writing Karl's point of view until I have all the chapters written out, which is what I am in the process of now.**

**The sequel will show you how their relationship develops further, although they will not be having any M rated scenes at all. They will have their highs and lows, and they will have to go through what other people think, and all that fun stuff.**

**Since all the chapters in this story has all short chapters, it only seemed fitted that the last chapter be what it is, and not have it forced by making it a long chapter. So, to make it up to you, the first chapter of the sequel will be long, as I have many ideas for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DWAB. Though if I did, the TV show wouldn't be over.**

* * *

Karl slowly turned around, as it he was being cautious. Avery bet he didn't want to get kicked in the shin again. She laughed inwardly with that thought.

"What are you smiling about, Avery?" Karl asked, a worried expression alit on his face. His hand suddenly jerked up to his face and patted it. "Do I have something in my face"

Avery didn't say anything, but only got up, and slowly made her way towards him. He backed up, his back hitting the door.

"Avery, please don't kick me!" He flinched and held his hands up in surrender.

"Karl, stop." Her heart was beating fast, and everything was sorting through her mind. When he put his defence down slightly, looking at her with a wary expression, she continued. "I don't know why I kicked you," she laughed nervously, and her face lit up with a slight blush, "and I haven't figured out why I'm confused with all of this, when I definitely know that I want this to work."

A pause that quickly turned from a second to what seemed like an eternity streatched out before them before Karl responded. Her gently lifted her chin with two fingers until she was looking at him.

"You don't have to know, my dear Avery," he whispered, leaning towards her until their lips were an inch apart, "I hear that that's the beauty in any relationship."

Avery's mind blanked as his deep brown eyes-eyes that were filled with a deep look that she could only think was adoration-trained on hers, the world slowly disappearing, enrapturing her. Her blue eyes darted down to his full lips before swiftly looking back into his eyes. Her breath caught as she noticed that he was now looking at her lips.

"Karl..." She whispered, closing the gap. His lips, warm to the touch, soft as water gently caressing skin, moved against hers.

It was as if their lips were meant to fit each others. She felt delight curl in the center of her stomach, slowly spreading its way through every inch of her.

She brought her arms up to wrap around his broad shoulders, bringing him closer. His hands gently grabbed her sides, keeping her there as he continued.

A current passed between them, filling Avery with satifacation. Karl slowly pulled away, resuming his look into her beautiful sparkling blue eyes.

Avery collected her scattered thoughts as he let her go. She took a step back. She tried to reach deep within her to find words to tell him how she felt, but her mind and body drew up blank. "I-I don't know what to say."

Karl stepped up to her, pressing his finger against her lips. "Sh, my dear Avery. You don't have to say anything."

Her eyes widened. He let his hand fall to his sides. "Karl, I really like you." She blurted, not covering her mouth like she would have done earlier. She knew exactly what she wanted; Karl Fink. She wanted to be with him. And it all started with a dream.

"Avery, I want this too. Will you be my girlfriend?" Karl asked, suddenly growing shy again.

Avery stepped up to him, and cupped his cheek. He put his hand on her shoulder, and even before they kissed, they knew.

"Yes." was all she whispered, Karl closing the distance.

* * *

**AN: stay tuned for the sequel. Of you have any ideas for it, tell me. I will shout you out of I use your idea.**

**Thanks again for all the feedback. I love you all!**


End file.
